magicschoolbusfandomcom-20200214-history
The Magic School Bus Explores Inside the Earth
The Magic School Bus Explores Inside the Earth is the fourth installment in The Magic School Bus series of PC games, released in 1996 for Windows and Macintosh. Summary Arnold has a collection of rocks and minerals, but is missing four (one per category) and it is up to the player to to find all four missing rocks and minerals in each category to complete his collection. Locations Classroom The default location before the class leaves on a field trip. Canyon A rocky location. This is the primary location where Sedimentary rocks are found. Tim does his report on this location. Geode An underground location set in a field of crystals. This is the only location where the class explore while in microscopic size. This is also the first location where only a surprise rock can be found while exploring outside the bus. Ralphie does his report on this location. Undersea The underwater location of the game. It has three areas: Mid-Ocean Ridge (area), Underwater Volcanoes, and Subduction Zone. This is also the area where the class explores the center of the Earth. Phoebe and Carlos do reports on this location, the mid-ocean ridge and subduction zone respectively; and this makes it the only location where two of Ms. Frizzle's students do their reports on the same location. Volcano A location of the Earth with a volcano. If the player clicks on the volcano and/or Arnold or Tim three times after a conversation about the volcano, the volcano will erupt, sending down lava. The volcano can also be explored. This is the primary location for finding Igneous rocks. Wanda does her report on this location. Cavern An underground location within the crust of the Earth which also has a water channel. Bats dwell in this location. Keesha does her report on this location. Fault A location of the Earth formed as an aftermath of earthquakes. It has two areas while exploring outside the bus: the top of the cliff with Ralphie and Dorothy Ann and the lower area next to the cliff with Keesha, Phoebe, and Tim. Ms. Frizzle rides in an Earth hot air balloon while in both areas. Dorothy Ann does her report on this location. Back of Bus Activities Rock Transformer Keesha's Rock Transformer is a machine that's used to transform rocks and minerals into common objects. While some can be transformed (such as Pumice into scouring powder), some others such as Ruby and Sapphire (both that come from the Corundum family) cannot be transformed at all. On the other hand, some rocks and minerals that were already transformed (or if found while digging for objects while at the front of the bus) can be transformed back into what they were made from as a form of reverse-transformation. 3D Processor Dorothy Ann's 3D Processor is a machine that goes over the details on locations being visited and what their scientific purposes are. Earth Kitchen Ralphie's Earth Kitchen is the place for the convenience of creating rocks and minerals. The recipes can be found in the two drawers: one of rocks in the three categories and the other for minerals. Rocks are formed when using the specified amounts of shakers and/or using some rocks put into the grinder. Minerals are formed when using the chemical compounds, such as the Corundum Ruby and Sapphire which are Al2O3 (two Aluminums and three Oxygens). If none of the ingredients are done correctly or they don't follow any of the recipes, the oven will pop out a disgusting mess but sometimes a turkey. Geo Table Arnold's Geo Table is the place for cleaning rocks and minerals found outside the bus, and identifying them by going over the details. Firstly, after cleaning, it comes to a guess on whether or not if it's a rock or mineral. If it's a rock, then comes the three categories: Sedimentary, which are formed from tiny grains; Metamorphic, which have crystals that are locked together and lined up; and Igneous, which have crystals that look like they're locked together but with no particular order. Sedimentary rocks are tested by using vinegar on whether or not they fizz and then hit with a claw hammer to identify the grain size. Metamorphic rocks specifically just go by identification, making them the quickest to complete. Igneous rocks go by crystal sizes on whether or not they're intrusive (large) or extrusive (small) and tested by color on whether it's light or medium or dark. On the other hand, if it's a mineral, they go by the streak test (which can be used on a notepad-like device) and then those three scratch tools (pocket knife, coin, and nail) are used to test the hardness. However, in most cases, the harder the mineral, the less likely of a streak. Any rocks and minerals that are usually transformable (such as Sandstone) cannot be transformed via Keesha's Rock Transformer if found outside and brought to the Geo Table. Costume Closet The place where Arnold and Keesha wear a series of costumes in which the player clicks on the arrows to switch the headwear, shirts, pants, and footwear. Rocks and Minerals Sedimentary Rocks Rocks formed when tiny grains form together. These are mainly found at the Canyon, but also found at the Fault and Cavern as stated by Ms. Frizzle. The Sedimentary Rocks are: * Sandstone** * Shale** * Limestone** * Conglomerate * Evaporite * Soft Coal Metamorphic Rocks Rocks transformed by heat and pressure below the Earth. These rocks are fairly common, and found at most locations on the Earth. The Metamorphic Rocks are: * Quartzite * Hard Coal * Marble* * Slate** * Gneiss * Schist Igneous Rocks Rocks formed when magma cools and crystallizes. These rocks are mainly found at Volcano, but also at Undersea as stated by Ms. Frizzle. The Igneous Rocks are: * Andesite * Basalt * Gabbro * Diorite * Rhyolite * Pumice* * Obsidian* * Granite Minerals The building blocks of rocks take usually take crystal form. These rocks are found at all locations, making them the most common to find. When used at Arnold's Geo Table, they are used to test their colors and hardness. * Biotite * Pyrite * Calcite * Talc* * Ruby * Sapphire * Diamond * Sulfur * Copper** * Feldspar * Galena * Chalk* * Halite** * Quartz** * Graphite* * Hematite* NOTE: A single asterisk (*) denotes a rock or mineral that can be transformed into the Rock Transformer (eg. Marble into a Keesha statue); but a double asterisk (**) denotes a rock or mineral that can sometimes be transformed, but if found outside the bus and brought to Arnold's Geo Table, it cannot be transformed into the Rock Transformer. All other rocks and minerals that do not fall into these two asterisk categories cannot be transformed at all. Activity Games Pan for Gold The player controls Carlos who who stands in front of a waterfall full of falling objects, and must collect collect Gold Rocks for 10 points and avoid encountering Bowling Balls and Bricks which can destroy the pan. Plain Rocks will cost him one point and Junk (including a stuffed animal, sack, liquor bottle, and roll can) will cost him five points. If Carlos's pan reaches its maximum capacity, the message "Your Pan is Full!" will be displayed, ending the level sooner than intended. As the player progresses through, the waterfall becomes wider and the pond gets deeper as well, and objects fall increasingly faster. If the player makes it to the tenth and final level, it is called Gold Rush where only Gold Rocks come down the waterfall, and will end with Carlos being awarded a trophy full of Gold Rocks. If Carlos's remaining pan that's left breaks while in the middle of the game, the player fails the game. This activity game is narrated by Ms. Frizzle. The Fossil Animator Crystal Creation The player selects from five types of crystals to form inside the game's "oven". This activity game is narrated by Ms. Frizzle. Pangaea Puzzle Stop the Lava The player aims for the flowing lava that's coming from the volcano and must click each lava flow to stop them each in the process, and avoid allowing the lava to go into the sea. If the player misses, water will drain out of the tank and later will replenish for about five seconds at the expense of the player's ability to stop the lava. If the player stops the lava and the timer reaches zero, they will move on to the next level, and it gets progressively harder. If any lava goes into the sea, the game is over. This activity game is narrated by Wanda. Volcano Formation The player forms a volcano based on the three levels of heat and with or without gas. There are three types of volcanoes: composite, cinder cone, and shield. A composite volcano is formed using medium heat + gas, medium head + no gas, and low head + no gas. A cinder cone volcano is formed using low heat + gas. A shield volcano is formed using high heat + no gas. However, using high heat + gas cannot form any volcano. After any volcano is formed, the player can also make a caldera, which is a form of a collapsed volcano. This activity game is narrated by Ms. Frizzle. The Batty Cave Race The player controls a gray bat with brown wings competing against a brown bat with gray wings. The player must move the bat up and down to avoid crashing into stalactites and stalagmites that serve as obstacles. If the player's bat reaches the goal before the other bat does, the player wins. This activity game is narrated by Dorothy Ann. Cave Painting The player is facing a wall into an art canvas etched into the wall of a cave. They can change the thumb size that they draw with by selecting a size at the top screen. They have the options to choose from five different colors of paint (red, yellow, green, blue, and orange), or to scroll through a selection of prehistoric art that represents animals commonly found in real world cave drawings. Some of these include buffaloes, hunters with spears, elephants, rhinos, etc. The player scrolls through the arrows to view these different outlines. There is a campfire directly beneath the mural selection that audibly crackles. To erase your painting, players simply need to click on the fire and it will erase the entire painting for them. The brown paint bowl however is used as an eraser for the player to erase select areas. This activity game is narrated by Wanda. Jump the Fault The player controls Phoebe (who also narrates this activity game) who must jump from one fault to another without falling into the geyser. If she makes it, an extra life will be added. If she falls, a life will be lost. If she makes it to the goal, she will be awarded a ribbon. Drill for Oil, Dig for Coal The player controls the team of Phoebe who digs for coal at the upper section and Ralphie (who also narrates this activity game) who uses an oil cart to drill out oil from the lower section; and compete against Liz who searches for both coal and oil. The objective is for Phoebe and Ralphie to find all the coal and oil before Liz does in order to win. It is considered one of the most challenging activity games in this game. Trivia * Since Carlos and Phoebe both do their reports at the Undersea location (Subduction Zone for Carlos and Mid-Ocean Ridge for Phoebe), at default Carlos appears at the back of the Bus. If the player goes to the Subduction Zone and then clicks on the Bus, Phoebe will take his place. **In this instance, Phoebe is wearing a lavender helmet instead of red that she's supposed to wear. * Emerald is the only corundum mineral not to be found in this game. * The mineral Chalk (which can be transformed into school chalk) is based from the mineral Gypsum as the magnifier at Arnold's Geo Table states. ** This is also the only mineral that can neither be found while exploring outside the bus or in Ralphie's Earth Kitchen, and is the only mineral that can be added to Arnold's rock collection that must be obtained via reverse-transformation. * When Sandstone is transformed into the Rock Transformer into a "building block" and vice-versa, Keesha states that that rock and Granite are used to make it. However, Granite cannot be transformed, therefore Keesha's statement is an obvious mistake. If this were true, both rocks would have been transformable altogether, though only one can be put in the machine at a time. **On a side note, the "building block" is actually a dark gray version of the red brick that Shale transforms into, and the most notable difference is the three holes. * Since the game was designed for Windows 95 and Windows NT 4.0 (released in 1995 and 1996 respectively), if played Windows 3.1, music from the activity games (such as Jump the Fault) would take over and play in the background, but the audio track would change if playing another activity game. This conflict would be avoided if playing on the operating systems it's designed for. * Although Dorothy Ann narrates the game The Batty Cave Race, she does not appear outside the bus when exploring Cavern. This makes her the only student in Ms. Frizzle's class to narrate a game in a location that he or she does not appear outside the bus. * Due to the player's mission that is to find the four missing rocks and minerals in Arnold's rock collection, he is the only one in the class not to do a report on any location. Also, he appears on the back of the bus while at the Classroom location. * Geode and Undersea are the only two locations in the game to only have one activity game instead of two. * In the later games The Magic School Bus Explores in the Age of Dinosaurs and The Magic School Bus Explores the Rainforest, the classroom music was reused but revised with additional rhythm in the middle of the song. * Liz's hard hat is red in the game, yet on the game's icon for the player to boot up the game, it is blue. Category:Video games Category:1996